


链接

by qingyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyang/pseuds/qingyang
Summary: 一个关于精神链接的故事。
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah，shit！这就是我讨厌太空旅行的原因！”

McCoy被推了个四脚朝天倒在地上，庆幸自己的头离凳子还有一些距离，没有精准地磕在后脑勺磕成傻子。针管从手里飞出去，他翻过身，一手揉着自己的腰，一手伸长了去碰滚到医疗床边的针。

就又被一脚踩在手腕上。

“草，医生的手不能碰啊——大地精我跟你没完！”瓦肯人的力道可不轻，McCoy咒骂都变了音，“上帝啊，吉姆这个死鬼怎么还不来救我嗷！”

医疗室一片狼藉。医生护士安全官加起来五六个人，不是扶着背就是捂着肚子全部躺倒。地上都是试剂瓶的玻璃渣子，空气中各种味道混杂扩散。唯一的出口关了严实，门外守着不少人，也不敢开门。

舰长来了，面色并不好看，让跟在身后的安全官把相位枪设在击晕档。旁边一个护士小心地提示击晕的作用只有几分钟，McCoy先前注射的镇静剂也没有效果。

Kirk闭了闭眼，压下内心的烦躁。Spock从下方的星球科考返回，做例行检查时忽然失控。得知消息后他就尝试进入对方的精神领域，但一直没有成功。两人之间像是无形中垒起一栋高墙，谁也感知不到谁的存在。

他拿了一把相位枪，决定独自进屋。

“开门。”

“舰长！”

“开门！”

门的开合吸引了瓦肯人的注意，Kirk看了眼饱受摧残的医生，无奈地摇摇头，抬手就是一枪，把罪魁祸首电晕在地。抓住空档，让人进来把受伤的各位送出去，屋里就留下他和McCoy来应对。

McCoy揉着自己的手，“怎么办，常用镇静剂没用，我怀疑是病毒感染了他的部分神经，得让他安静下来。”

“关键是我现在碰不到他的思维。”

“啊他要醒了。”McCoy头疼地注意到地上趴着的人动了动手指，“舰上有人能打得过他么？”

“你站远一点，准备好镇静剂。”

“你准备干嘛？你不会要和他打一架吧！”

“少废话！”

McCoy惊悚地摸了试剂挪到角落去了，他发现Kirk也有点暴躁，和Spock对视时，眼睛里的蓝色逐渐暗沉。上帝啊，这病毒不会还有连带作用吧，所以他一点都不喜欢精神链接这种违反常规的玩意儿。

实际上Kirk没有受影响，他只是在生气。

生气一向以逻辑理智著称的人会被小小的病毒控制，生气他们的精神链接形同虚设，生气他看向自己时那种冷酷又凶狠的眼神。

瓦肯人的体质远高于人类，但成年的人类男性愤怒起来也不好惹。

幸好医疗室的门上面的视窗只有一小块，里面非常原始粗暴的打斗能被看见的只有片段，否则让人目睹全程以至于怀疑婚姻就非常不妙。

Kirk翻坐在Spock的身上，死死摁着对方的喉咙把人摁在地上。

他没有放弃尝试链接，身体的接触让他终于看到对方脑海中的景象。

赤黄土壤之上，风沙狂暴，碎石飞溅，一片混乱。

他艰难地迈入沙暴，身后留下的脚印随即被沙土掩埋，分不清方向。只能凭着感觉走，在浑浊之中大声呼唤对方的名字。

医疗室的地板落着不少玻璃渣，两个人的衣服都被划破不少，渗出血色。

Spock抓住Kirk的手腕，手肘用力，顶上Kirk的下巴，感觉他松了手，就一肘朝肩砸去，把人顶翻。

脊背撞上钢制的桌子腿，玻璃碎片抵在颈侧，Kirk依然一声没吭。他紧抿着嘴，盯着那双黝黑无神的眼睛。

角落里躲着的医生吓了一跳，他放轻了动作猫着腰起来，绕到Spock背后，他准备跟他拼了。

不过Spock像完全没注意到他，只是木然看着手下的人，手上力道慢慢加重，玻璃断面下现出血痕。

沙暴中恒星发出的光忽明忽暗，Kirk是背着太阳的方向走的。面前又是一处沙坡，他沿着脊线向上爬，手脚并用爬到顶端，发现此处风沙小的多。往下看，底部竟是个水潭，而水潭在以肉眼可见的速度缩小。还有一个人站在水潭边，看着潭水消失却束手无策。

Kirk滚下了坡，来到他的背后，张开干裂的嘴唇，声音沙哑，“Spock！”

“......Jim？”

“为什么不回答我。”

“我看着自己的理智消失却无能为力，我不希望你也被影响。”

“跟我走。”

“稍等。”Spock弯腰从水潭中掬起一捧水。

湛蓝的眼睛流下一滴泪。带血的玻璃碎片掉落在地。

Spock收回了自己的双手，有些颤抖，他都干了什么。

他让他的T'hy'la流泪了。

那一瞬间他感受到的情感难以名状，生气，欣慰，还有委屈吧。

但他还没来得及道歉就被医生一针扎晕了，就扎在Jim脖子伤口一样的地方，医生怕是杀了他的心都有了。

按理说瓦肯人的精神力已经相当强，下船取样研究的同行人员思维虽然也出现了一定程度的混乱，反而都没有Spock受的影响大。

McCoy还在找原因，不过他觉得首先应该恢复舰桥的日常，太沉闷不利于工作。平常他跟Kirk没事能瞎扯几十个来回，现在他们的Kirk舰长则浑身写明了无事勿扰。Spock呢，大地精哪儿去了，几天没见人影了。Uhura好心地告诉他，人在自己舱室冥想。得，也是无事勿扰。

吃饭的时候McCoy坐在了Kirk的对面。

“Spock怎么跟你说的？”

“说他很抱歉，还给了我一份检讨。”

“你还在生气。”

“没有。”

“你在气什么？”

“我没有生气。”再次强调。

“那就......上个床？”McCoy犹犹豫豫地建议，成功把对面的人气笑。

“我他妈真想给你一拳。是谁一直跟我叨叨三思而后行的？”

“谁让你们突然就结婚了，发射火箭还有前期报道呢。”

“我们也只是结婚了而已。”

McCoy回味了一会儿，给Kirk比了个大拇指，“所以你们的关系进展到哪一步了？”

“去对方脑子里串门得先打招呼。”

“听起来还不错。”

“不错什么啊不错。”Kirk踢了他一脚，“他在屋里自我反省，我感受到他的精神波动想问问怎么回事，他给我挡回来了，他直接把自己那头儿的链接锁了！”

McCoy没话说了，他抹了把脸，然后指指Kirk的背后。

瓦肯人还穿着冥想时的长袍，他走到两人身边，“舰长，请原谅我未经允许接触了你的情绪。”而他接下来的话很好地浇灭了伴侣内心陡然增长的怒火，“我拒绝你的来访有两个原因，一是不希望你受影响，二是你会让我心神不宁。”

Kirk脸红没红McCoy不知道，他唯一知道的是自己以后绝不能掺和这俩人的事情，受伤的都是他自己。


	2. Chapter 2

病菌的来源找到了，附着在本地的一种草本植物上，能引起锈病，受影响的人员都或多或少和发病中的叶子有过直接接触，毕竟发病的叶子色块均匀让人误以为是物种特色。

科考人员打好疫苗做好防护，选定新区域再次到下方星球探查。以防万一，Kirk和McCoy也下去了，不过某位舰长纯粹是闲不住。

这次的区域是一片森林，主要构成是针叶树木，背靠着一座山。行进了一天，走了一半路程。森林内部光线渐暗，已是日落之时，收拾好样本和工具就可以向传送台申请送回。

随队人员都回去了，Kirk打开通讯器问McCoy他们在哪儿。通讯器传来不小的水流声，McCoy颇为无奈地说Spock忽然相中了这个地方要继续冥想，让他们别管他。

Kirk半天没吭声。他试着敲对方的门，有回应，但是很纠结，抗拒又渴望他的来访。

这事儿有点棘手。

他顺着McCoy的指引找到穿过树林的河流，又往山的方向走了走，看到McCoy叉着腰站在一处大石头后面，而Spock远远坐着，似是坐在河水之中。

他弯腰试了试河水的温度，不同于森林内部的潮湿闷热，冰凉。

“我们认识了多久了。”

McCoy没想到他突然发问，问的又是摸不着头脑的问题，“我们的第二个五年计划已经过半了。”

“该死的瓦肯人他还和第一次见面那样没有变化。”

“你是在骂人还是夸人。”

“Bones，接下来的事我建议你回避一下。”

McCoy目瞪口呆看他脱下外层的防护服扔在地上，然后脱掉衬衣。

Shit！他知道了。

太阳西斜，金红色的光照射在山巅灰白色的积雪上。

高山雪水顺流而下，冲刷碎石，劈开森林独成一道。

云层移动，河道两旁光影变换，寂静无声。

冰冷的河水没过脚腕，Kirk站在Spock背后，等他回头。

——你在犹豫什么。

——我......不想让你再看见我失去理智的样子。

——我是你的伴侣，永远都是。

让你的心向我敞开，好么。

水中静坐的人睁开双眼，霍然起身。

Kirk主动牵过他的手，察觉到他耳尖随即染了颜色，忍不住一笑，然后歪头吻上他的嘴唇。

衣服垫在碎石上，碎石传来白日太阳的温度，又混合着水汽的湿冷清凉。

Kirk进入了他的精神领域，在其中看到了自己留下的所有痕迹。他们的第一次争论，第一次达成一致。争吵、协作、陪伴、完成链接。他的喜怒哀乐，他们的所有交集。

他对上他黑色的眼睛，看到其中的克制与隐忍。他笑了，他怎么会不同意他的请求呢。

水声潺潺，针叶静静落地。

暴露在凉风中的身体紧紧依偎着唯一的热源。

炽热气息喷洒，俯首啃食，浅色的皮肤留下粉红的印记。

令人依赖的温度由外到内，他紧紧抓着他的手，颤抖着接纳属于他的一切。

水纹波动，浸没脚尖，喘息呻吟落在水底。

与蓝天一色的眼眸倒映白云，云在山巅嬉笑缠绕，峭壁悬崖悉数收起。

金色的阳光完全褪去，松涛渐起，水声依旧。

浓浓月色里，他在他的臂弯里陷入沉睡。

他吻上他的眼睛，虔诚又依恋。

他们终于属于彼此。


	3. Chapter 3

在又一次听到关于舰长和大副的八卦时候，McCoy终于忍不住翻了个白眼，谁让关系有了质的飞跃的两个人现在就算争论起来在别人眼里都像在说情话。  
  
“舰长，你最近的能量摄入偏低，我认为这不利于你的日常工作。”  
  
Kirk面前的盘子盛放着几片牛肉，不是合成食物，是上次停泊后存数不多的补给，只是原来很喜欢的食物现在只是勉强咬了两口就放下了。  
  
“减肥啊？不吃给我呀。”McCoy端着一盘蔬菜沙拉在两人中间坐下，“让我享受享受舰长的配额。”  
  
“给给。”Kirk托着下巴，把肉都夹给McCoy，说个话也有气无力，“减什么肥啊，我怎么感觉自己还胖了。”  
  
“我认为是蛋白质缺乏引起的水肿现象。”Spock看向McCoy，看盘子里的牛肉几下就被他用甘蓝卷着塞进了嘴里，不由挑了挑眉，“同时要注意锻炼。”  
  
“我先给你开点儿消食片？再有一个月就该体检了，到时给你全面检查一下。哎哎哎，我最喜欢的西红柿你怎么给我挑走了！”  
  
Kirk咀嚼了几下，眼睛一亮，“Spock,明天我想吃西红柿拌糖。”  
  
“虽然我保留意见，不过西红柿富含多种维生素，偶尔这样吃也不错。如果你喜欢，我可以以我的名义帮你多申请一份。”  
  
McCoy以为自己已经免疫了，看来他没有，就算吃了舰长的牛肉也不能制止他向笑成朵花儿的舰长投去鄙夷的目光。  
  
消食片基本解决了Kirk突然的厌食问题，他也接受了运动的建议，努力保持着自己不多的腹肌。每次航行体重都要经历过山车，让他不得不羡慕Spock和Sulu。  
  
身体没毛病了体检也就被抛到了脑后，McCoy对他的放鸽子行为嗤之以鼻，但也没法把人抓来，这不又被派下去做邦交见证人了。  
  
会议地点在湖中心的岛上。Kirk跟着向导沿着一条数百米长的桥上了岛，再和两地的代表一起走进白色的圆顶宫殿。他被请到上位，客套一番和代表一齐落座。  
  
两地的情况以及协议初稿已经提前发来浏览过，与会并不是件耗费心神的事情。会议上保持严肃与适时的微笑，会议最后做一个简短的发言总结，送上美好的祝愿即可。  
  
不过一个小时的会议，他却有点坐不住。  
  
心悸，后背被冷汗浸湿，拿茶杯的手忍不住抖。脑子一团乱麻，还是强打起精神一字不落地把准备好的说辞说完。  
  
东道主邀请客人留下共进晚餐，欣赏湖上傍晚的风景。不等他措辞婉拒，他的身体已经先人一步给了说明。  
  
站起后手始终撑在椅背上的人猝然晕倒在地。  
  
舰长椅上正帮忙处理文件的瓦肯人“腾”得站起来。  
  
Spock方才就觉得Kirk的精神状况不太好，小心询问他是否身体不适，他却回复说问题不大，等会议结束。现在好了，Kirk忽然有些慌乱地喊了声他的名字，就不再有音讯。  
  
他们不能主动向下方发出询问，只能等待。  
  
McCoy收到消息，招呼好体检的人员，匆匆忙忙赶到舰桥。  
  
等了大约半个小时，下方发来通话请求。  
  
“我们惊讶又荣幸，Kirk舰长在孕育另一个生命的时刻为我们两地的友谊进行见证。也很抱歉我们招待不周，让舰长受到了劳累。经过紧急救治，舰长现在体征平稳，麻烦你们派人带他安全返回。谨向进取号表达诚挚的谢意与歉意。”  
  
舰桥一时安静如无人之地。  
  
“好的，感谢贵方照顾，我们马上派人。”Spock反应过来，没有让那位领导人陷入无人应答的尴尬境地。  
  
通话画面一关闭，Spock马上就收到了所有人的注视，他则看向了McCoy。  
  
“医生，我记得人类只有女性可以孕育生命。”  
  
“没错，我也记得上次体检Jim还是个实打实的正常人。”  
  
“所以舰长最近的不合理行为都得到了解释。”  
  
“你应该强迫他多吃点东西，否则他也不会因为低血糖晕倒在外面。”  
  
Uhura受不了了，女性总是在这种事上反应最快，她直想给这俩一人一脚，当务之急难道不是赶快把人接回来看看有没有大碍？  
  
湖面的傍晚Kirk还是看到了。  
  
他醒了之后就看见Spock坐在一边看他，Spock想说什么被他打断，因为他觉得没什么可说的。他们在宫殿的一间客房，有扇落地窗对着湖。光线明显暗了，晚宴就要开始，主办方又来邀请了他们一次，他婉拒了。  
  
墨蓝的湖水，淡紫色的云。钢质桥梁落下银灰色的晶体，在桥面铺上一层细砂。  
  
桥墩下探出两个脑袋，慢慢晃下水，划开水波，一个给另一个啄啄颈子，顺顺毛。岸上又扎下来几个小东西，跟在屁股后面。  
  
有时候语言是匮乏的。  
  
惊讶，郁闷，彷徨；欣喜，惶恐，紧张。  
  
Kirk和Spock并肩走在桥面上，细砂上留下一串脚印，听到从湖面传来的悠长鸣叫停下脚步。  
  
洁白的小生物在双亲身后嬉戏，伸长脖颈去接天上落下的冰晶。  
  
桥上不知道谁先勾住了谁的手。  
  
McCoy和本地医生探讨完病例探走出宫殿，远远瞧见两个人接吻，摇摇头，露出一个嫌弃的笑。  
  
生命的诞生是奇迹，人类男性毕竟还是不具备培养生命的条件，想要两全，就必须将侥幸形成的胚胎与母体分离。宇宙之中无奇不有，像他们前往见证邦交的那处文明，个体不分雌雄，每个人都具备一套完整的生殖系统，也就无怪其领导人通话时并无惊讶之意，他们还善意地派了两名专家协助手术。  
  
Spock在手术室外的长椅上笔直地坐着，闭着眼，不知道是否是陷入了沉思。McCoy没参与手术，下不去手，在坐站两种状态来回变换。  
  
总部批准进取号暂停任务，他们现在在地球。  
  
从高处透过银灰色的玻璃远眺，城市看不出什么变化。中低高度下人们来来往往络绎不绝，百米高度之上，偶尔能看到鸟。  
  
Pike将军也放下事务来了，放下拐杖在Spock身边坐下，拍了拍他的背。两个孩子算是他一直瞧着成长，怎么走到一起的他也瞧不明白。两个人举行瓦肯仪式的时候他没能在场，让他遗憾很久，还想着挑个日子给他们过一过人类的仪式，这就又折腾出孩子来了。年轻就是好。  
  
手术相对来说还比较成功，只是出血量较大。Kirk在床上乖乖躺着，虚心接受来自Pike将军还有McCoy的谆谆教导。  
  
前来协助的专家来探望过两次，看预后良好就告辞返回。期间问过一个问题，他们可以让病人确实拥有孕育机质，问是否有相关的意愿。  
  
断然否定的是Spock。McCoy和Pike第一反应认为不应该，但是又觉得这要看他们自己的选择。  
  
Kirk手里苹果都差点惊掉，想不到还真能这样操作。他也没料到Spock会这样坚决，以为他会像自己犹豫一下。拥有自己的孩子是很多人感情深厚之后水到渠成的选择，而他们现在那个供养在营养液中的胚胎未来命运如何无从知晓。  
  
Spock的理由并不复杂。尽管目前的技术可以帮助生育方减免很多痛苦，依靠自然规律孕育一个生命依然需要母体的大量付出，而他不希望自己的伴侣违反规律而承受痛苦。除此之外，他也不认为一个舰长应该受太多琐事的困扰。  
  
“那......如果我们失去了‘它’呢。”  
  
“我们可以领养，虽然他不会继承我的逻辑，也不会继承你的决断。”  
  
“好吧，我承认你难得的幽默有那么一点点让我开心。”  
  
“我们也可以尝试细胞工程。”Spock接过Kirk啃完的果核，扔进垃圾箱，然后取下毛巾给他擦手，“Jim，在这之前我们从来没有考虑过后代的事情，否则我们也不会走在一起。”  
  
Kirk突然拉住他要抽回的手，嘴唇在指尖轻轻一碰，笑眯了眼看他强行克制没把手缩回，脸上全然没了淡定自若，“谢谢，Spock。”


	4. Chapter 4

很幸运，胚胎最终发育成了一个完整健康的婴儿，等他在监护室渡过高风险期终于见到双亲的时候，进取号已经回到宇宙中航行了快一年。  
  
看到他的第一眼，Kirk感觉自己像在做梦。他安静地躺在摇篮里，睁着大大的蓝眼睛咬着手指，头皮上绒绒的黑色毛发，小小的尖耳朵翘起接收着四周的信息。  
  
Spock还是背着手直直站着，但Kirk知道他在发愣，链接的那头思维近乎停滞。  
  
Pike将军入了镜，向他们打赌说孩子会说的第一个词是爷爷。  
  
不行不行，必须是爸爸。Kirk据理力争。  
  
不，是爷爷。  
  
爸爸。  
  
McCoy想起自己的女儿，想她小时候开口会说的第一句话，应该是妈妈吧。然后就听见摇篮里的娃娃含混地喊了一声，Papa。嚯，那叫一个嫉妒啊。  
  
“Fa......fascinating!”  
  
那天晚上Kirk拉着McCoy喝了两杯，Spock应景地吃了一小块巧克力。  
  
什么是幸福呢。在宇宙中航行见到各种奇观异景是，和船员同心戮力渡过难关是，看到进取号重获新生是；与朋友把酒言欢是，与爱人心意相通、携手共进是，见证孩子茁壮成长是。  
  
Spock给小瓦肯套上Kirk选的小风衣还有围巾，又给他梳理好头发。Kirk戴上帽子扶正，扯平制服的衣角，牵住小瓦肯的手。  
  
一家三口出了门。  
  
地球的北温带四季分明，冬日特征明显。天上飘着雪花，地上还有积雪。  
  
街上装扮一新，人们准备迎接新的一年。  
  
小时候在地球的印象随着年龄增长而模糊，小瓦肯伸手去接瓦肯星上少见的白色晶体，然后颇为人类得舔了舔手指，唔，凉的。  
  
瓦肯父亲温和提醒雪里含有病菌。  
  
人类父亲则伸手蘸了车顶的积雪，也跟着尝了尝，嗯，和小时候一样的味道。然后趁伴侣不注意的时候，也蘸了雪送到他嘴里。  
  
联谊大厅里已经到了不少军官，众人之间相互问好寒暄，联邦里年轻有为的将官和与他同样优秀的副官的跨星组合非常受欢迎，女性的热情尤甚。  
  
小瓦肯在面对阿姨姐姐们各种各样的问题时有些害羞，一时也忘了Spock说的注意和他人保持距离，紧紧扯着Kirk的手，小脸倒还努力保持着严肃。  
  
Kirk轻轻捏了捏他的小手，让他放松。然后笑着和女士们打趣，虽然他的孩子比他聪明可爱多了，也不能这样忽视他的存在嘛。  
  
那边Spock和人交流着一些项目的最新进展，聊着聊着就岔到了小孩儿的身上，有羡慕他家的孩子还小让人省心的，有已经动了心思给女儿撮合的，还有惋惜他们家怎么不是一个女孩儿的。  
  
不得不说涉及到孩子的话题，无论男女，有时候脑回路相当一致。一位女性将官也问Kirk有没有考虑过再要一个女孩儿，还有谁的夫人引导地问小瓦肯姐姐们好看不好看，问他想不想要一个妹妹，小瓦肯则歪着头说他不明白妹妹和姐姐之间是否有必然联系。  
  
晚上的活动流程很简单，由联邦舰队总司令做完新年致辞，然后就是这些高级军官放松的时刻。  
  
男士向女士发出友好的邀约，走进舞池。上了年纪腿脚不便的将官则成了临时看孩子的，比如Pike将军，这边伸出拐杖敲敲跑得冒失撞翻饮料的孩子，那边就得赶紧拉着已经颇具淑女气质的少女别和人一般见识。  
  
Jim家的小孩儿虽然只有四分之一的瓦肯血统，小小年纪也很有范儿了，淡定地坐在沙发上给听恐怖故事吓哭的小姐姐讲其中逻辑上的漏洞。  
  
Kirk和Spock终于也挽着手滑进了舞池。两个人刚才在研究女步怎么跳，并打赌谁最慢学会谁就来跳女步，Spock勉为其难地比伴侣慢了几秒。  
  
这边小Jim顺着Pike将军的指引，摞了两个凳子爬上去看爸爸们跳舞。就看见跳到最后Kirk把Spock拉到怀里，俯身吻了下去。幼小的心灵受到严重的冲击。  
  
跳舞的时候两个爸爸还讨论了一些人生问题。Kirk对再有一个女孩儿感到心动，因为Sulu家的女儿实在太惹人喜爱，McCoy家的虽然父女联系不多，但言谈之中也是个十足的小棉袄。对，他们家都三个男人了，需要一个女孩儿调和一下。Spock没有意见，他遇见过的女性都很美好，各有特点，Kirk期待那个“她”，他自然也有期许。  
  
鉴于他二人情况特殊，人类工程处的审批很快，工作人员叮嘱他们注意饮食起居，赶在启程前提交样本即可。  
  
然后就是等待。  
  
在深空中接收一条条讯息，或喜或忧，全在寥寥几语中。  
  
她依然是一天天长大了。根据观察报告，他们就要看到她了。  
  
Spock结束了值班，他发现Kirk还没有睡着。洗漱完来到床边，果不其然看到Kirk窝在他的床上，还把被子揉得一团糟。他们一般分开睡，为了不影响彼此，当然增加亲密关系除外，Kirk失眠也除外。  
  
“啊！你终于回来了，快让我抱着，我可不想明天黑着眼圈见大家。”  
  
Spock平躺下，任由Kirk四肢都缠过来，闭上眼放空思维。等了半个小时，Kirk的思维活动依然活跃，他睁开眼，手掌放在他的背上轻轻拍打。  
  
“Jim，她很健康，在我们见到她的概率超过95%的情况下，焦虑是不合逻辑的。”  
  
“我知道，我知道......”Kirk趴在他的胸口，闷闷说道，“做父母的总会控制不住多想，你这个没有感情的家伙。”  
  
“舰长，我并不是没有......”  
  
“打住打住，我记得老骨头教过你在伴侣抱怨的时候虚心接受。”  
  
Kirk感觉他想继续解释，到头来又放弃，忍不住笑出声。他抬手摸了摸他的头发，手感很好，闭上眼，心情慢慢放松，转过身去准备睡了，又翻过来捧着人的脸亲了一口。  
  
他得去梦里跟爱人讨论讨论小宝贝的名字。


	5. Chapter 5

仪器在受到高密度宇宙射线的干扰后恢复正常，进取号探测到前方存在一颗未曾标识的灰蓝色星球。  
  
稠密的大气层主要由液态氟化氢构成，常温-20℃左右。也有地表，地表主要是硼的化合物。探测器还传回了在大气中缓慢穿行的个体图样，倒像在人类熟知的海洋环境。  
  
向生物发出的问询没有得到回应，科学部最终决定前往一探，工程部依据当地环境给深潜器又加了一层防护膜。  
  
Spock明显对那些悠然游动的类鱼生物感兴趣，McCoy则不情不愿地踏进空间狭小只能容纳三个人的深潜器，这么多年他依然对未知生物感到不适，也依然忍不住对他们发出无端揣测，尽管被Kirk威胁数次再乌鸦嘴就把他扔下去。  
  
星球上层的大气比较稀薄，呈现透明的颜色，中等高度向下亦存在云层，生物聚集活动的部分呈较深的灰黄色。  
  
生物们对外来者的闯入无动于衷，避开和它们一样拥有流线型外表的深潜器，照样走自己的路。  
  
船只安静地行驶，没有贸然采集生物样本。  
  
远处的云层慢慢积累变厚，忽然一道紫色闪光划过，无声地在大气中炸开，蔓延分叉。  
  
领头的船只停了下来，Spock捕捉到周边生物的变化。闪电经过的地方，生物明显变得活跃。他让人试着测量大气中的电流信息，占比最大的是两种电平的规律脉冲信号。  
  
将信号转换为熟知的01形式并不难，难在每串数字表示的含义，没有原意对照，也只是一串数字。  
  
这不是McCoy的强项，继续观察，他发现不少生物在身体的某个部分有了亮光，闪烁频率和他们测得的电信号频率一致。而头顶的云层正在以不慢的速度移动，更多的紫色闪电降下，规律的电信号开始消减，周边大气成为一片强电磁场，介质在电流推动下移动的速度明显加快。  
  
看着不断逼近的闪电，McCoy感觉不太妙，这里的生物喜欢，但他们的船八成扛不住上万伏的高压。  
  
“Spock！我们必须避避风头！”  
  
此时往回撤已经不太现实，得向下沉。地表生物不多，生物群大多浮游空中，可以作为掩护。  
  
从来来往往的大小“鱼”类中间穿行，McCoy带领的这艘船顺利到达了地表。  
  
闪电已经很近了，一只体型庞大如鲸的生物缓缓游过，尾巴有力上下摆动，搅乱了身后的一片水域。电光给它的外表映上淡紫色，它晃了晃身子，不在意地吐出了一串气，额头闪烁着，聚起一抹明黄的光。  
  
这是另一艘深潜器在漩涡中翻转时看到的最后景象，和他们一起处在漩涡中的还有几条“鱼”。  
  
那条“鲸”像是感知到什么，回头看了一眼，看到变得有些空荡的身后，停下了前进的身躯。前方的同类告诉它另一艘深潜器的位置，它游至他们的上方，保护他们渡过余下的雷暴。等风平浪静，它的额前开始有规律的闪烁，留下一串码文，又甩动尾巴离开。  
  
雷暴的时候下方和进取号断了联系，再次上线的时候就剩了一艘的信号。  
  
亲眼确认只有McCoy一队的人顺利回归，Kirk站着，沉默了许久，才把已经说过无数次的话念出来。  
  
让我们为不幸遇难的船员致以崇高敬意。你们辛苦了，欢迎回家。  
  
他转身走了。  
  
McCoy让队员去医学部检查身体，追了出去。  
  
Kirk站在空中走廊上，撑着栏杆，往下看，看下方忙碌在各个岗位上的船员。身边站了人，一向能说会道的好友最终放弃了语言，拍了拍他的背，然后揽过他的肩膀，跟他一起趴在栏杆上。  
  
“明天......我们就能看到她了。”一直挺直的腰背塌了下去。  
  
“是我的错，是我没有帮你看好他。”  
  
他摇了摇头。他很感谢好友把一切罪责揽在自己身上，尽管他并没有责任。谁都没有责任，他们每个人都无比清楚未知的可怕。  
  
他曾经多次嘲笑McCoy做的那些稀奇古怪的梦，梦到自己被花吃了，要么气急败坏被长了腿的木头追着跑等等。其实他也做过这种梦，遇到险情处理不及时葬送了全船人的性命，判断失误造成不必要的牺牲。只是当他的脑电波不正常的跃动时，总会有人在另一侧安抚，让他离开梦魇。  
  
终于，意外还是来了。  
  
可是他该如何面对属于他们的她？  
  
屏幕里金色头发黑色眼睛的人类小天使被护士引导着向他招手，他露出一个微笑，眼眶蓦然泛红。他想转身逃离，却被McCoy抓住小臂。  
  
逃避不能解决问题，他不能像母亲那样做出错误的选择。  
  
更何况脑海深处的链接还存在。  
  
未命名的星球有了名字，对星球生物的研究也被升级立项。  
  
对那串码文的破解用了十年，Kirk在深空中也又找了十年，McCoy一直陪着他。  
  
——很抱歉，他们被带到了另一个时空，我们这里经常发生这样的事，祝他们好运，也祝你们好运。  
  
Kirk卸任了进取号舰长一位，晋升中将，回到地球带女儿。原来的小瓦肯在新瓦肯的教育下已经成为逻辑出色的青年俊杰，也加入联邦舰队，去寻找时空的奥秘。  
  
McCoy退休之后开了私人诊所，开门全看心情，女儿呢也学的医，倒不像他不喜欢宇宙，被父亲百般劝说还是义无反顾登上联邦的舰船。  
  
人类的时间随着科技发展被拉长，延展到一百多岁，但在等待中，时间的流逝还是惊人。  
  
小女儿已经到了舰队实训的水平，启程前还和小时候一样坐在爸爸怀里搂着脖子撒娇，然后惊讶地发现风度翩翩的人金发中藏了不少银白头发。  
  
爸，我很快就回来。我相信父亲也会回来的。  
  
学员们在一个前辈已经到访过的星球进行实训，档案里有注意事项，还是有不少学员中了外星植物的招，出了不少糗事。  
  
船上的女医官踩着高跟鞋微微扬起下巴嫌弃地看医疗室里一片狼藉，接过助手递来的托盘，干脆狠辣地把镇静剂解毒剂给学生们注射完毕，现在她知道爸爸为什么讨厌外星生物了。  
  
小女儿平安回来了，还带着一张精挑细选的照片做纪念。  
  
Krik笑着听女儿分享实训中的趣事，把照片拿到眼前，嘴角的笑却淡了。  
  
他把照片放下，把脸埋进了手里。  
  
另一个宇宙，Spock确实还活着，遗憾的是同行的人在时间中走岔，他一个人落到这里。  
  
看起来是同样的星球，周边的生物没什么两样，身上也有不断发光的部位，但是却生存在真实的海洋。一起来的生物无法适应环境很快死亡，而他很幸运，他走上了陆地。  
  
他在陆地和海洋往返，研究这里的鱼类发光频率的内在含义。后来碰到了前来科考的人类，尽管不是Jim。  
  
这里没有人类James·T·Kirk，也没有瓦肯人Spock。  
  
他无数次面对星空冥想，尝试捕捉链接另一端的动态，虽然逻辑告诉他概率几乎为零，但那时他只想做一个人类。  
  
直到有一天他跟随科考人员登上了一个不知名星球的大陆，上面有似曾相识的让人精神错乱的植物。  
  
穿过森林，他看到了一条河。  
  
抬起头，他看到了那座山。  
  
金色的余晖洒在山巅，云层移动。  
  
Spock望着雪白的山峰，感受到了链接彼端的颤动。

————完————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了贴关于他们的那座山：https://xizangsheying.lofter.com/post/32089a02_1c96aba83
> 
> 以及可爱的小瓦肯：https://sinko-w.lofter.com/post/1d9e1145_1c70fe6db


End file.
